Chalkboard Confessional
by UbiquitousPhantom
Summary: On the third floor of Hogwarts, there is an unused classroom, which is used as an anonymous confessional. Dramione. ONESHOT!


_**Chalkboard Confessional**_

_**Summary: **__On the third floor of Hogwarts, there is an unused classroom, which is used as an anonymous confessional. Dramione. ONESHOT!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, unfortunately._

_**AN: **__So, I got this idea when I was browsing through names for novels on the NaNoWriMo site. I decided to steal it and tweak it a bit, it originally being "whiteboard confessions". I think my tweak was necessary. =P_

_REVISED; Should be no more mistakes._

_XxXxXxXxX_

Hermione had just heard rumors about the third floor classroom for the longest time. Where, apparently, one could go and vent out all your feelings without fear of judgment from anyone in the school. It was rumored to be the most popular room in the school, yet no one saw anyone go in or out. Part of the magic of Hogwarts, everyone assumed. Letting someone in, so long as no one else was in at the time, and letting the person out at a different place every time. You could write whatever you wanted on the chalkboard and it would keep it. No one could erase the writing no matter what and it couldn't be traced to whoever wrote it no matter what one tried. In order to read any of the older ones that were a bit faded and written over, all you had to do to read one of the older messages was concentrate on the one you wanted to read and it would clear up instantly, making it readable.

One night, during rounds, Hermione decided to check out this rumor to see if it was true. She went to the third floor and, (after busting three different couples sucking face) started to walk down to the end of the hallway. When she got to the very end, she turned to the door which led to the room. It was easy to tell what room it was. The door wasn't as well kept as all the others in the school, it being all cracked and faded. The ghosts stayed away from this part of the hallway like boggarts to bright lit places.

Looking around nervously and seeing no one, Hermione went in. The room was disappointingly boring. It was a small, simple classroom, almost like McGonagall's room. Not too small, but not too big, like the Defense Against the Dark Arts room was. There were desks and chairs, all covered in dust.

The only interesting thing in the room was the chalkboard. It stretched along all four walls in the room and reached from ceiling to floor. It was an old chalkboard; cracked in some places, the wood was old and faded, just like the door to the room. There were lots of chalk pieces on the old teachers desk in the middle of the room, some long and fairly new, others as small and worn down as your pinky finger nail.

Straight across from the door, so it was the first thing you looked at, was _Chalkboard Confessional_ written in huge calligraphy letters. Hermione mouthed, "wow," and turned to her right, reading some of the confessions right near the door.

_"I've slept with nearly all the guys here. Including most male teachers."_ Hermione blinked in surprised and shook her head. So, this person could have slept with... Snape? Hermione shook her head once again, but more roughly this time, not allowing that image into her head.

She moved onto the next one. _"I make fun of people behind their back constantly and I can't stop."_

The next one. _"I have three different boyfriends."_

The next one. _"I wish I was pretty."_

And the next one. _"I can't stop lying."_

Before she knew it, Hermione had been in that room for nearly a half hour, reading the whole wall, reading what others have done and haven't. Reading what others should have done but didn't. Reading offending messages towards teachers, offending messages towards other students. Reading vulgar and innocent confessions. All from Hogwarts students.

Hermione wished she could tell who wrote each one, but she couldn't. All the writing was the same. The same strokes on every letter, the same size. Well, not really the same size, Hermione noticed. If the confession seemed angry, then the letters tended to be larger and the one who was just there to confess something they did that day.

This room is amazing, Hermione thought. I cannot believe that I haven't been here before. Too soon, Hermione noticed it was getting late, so she had to leave so she'd be able to get up in the morning without looking like a zombie. She sighed. She didn't want to leave... she wanted to stay here and read more and more of the confessions. They were really interesting!

Just as she put her hand on the door knob to go out, she stopped. Maybe she should leave something. She stood there for a good five minutes before coming up with the perfect thing. One hundred percent true, though she'd never admit it.

Hermione got a newer piece of chalk, dragged a desk over to the corner where there wasn't too much writing and wrote in the corner: _"It makes me feel good to read all these and know my life isn't as bad as others."_

DMxHG

The next day, Hermione came back. She made sure to end her rounds on the third floor and soon, she was back in the confessional. She scanned through what she had already read, picking out the ones that were from after she had left last night to today.

_"I love my boyfriend and I think he's going to ask me to marry him once we're out of Hogwarts. But I don't want to marry him. I know this makes me a slut, but I just want to have one night stands for the rest of my life."_ Hermione shook her head. No girl should feel that way about herself.

_"My girlfriend is a whore. I love it."_

_"I've snogged my boyfriend exactly 23 times."_

All of those were the minor ones, but Hermione still couldn't believe it. She started to love this room more and more. A place where students (and hell, even teachers!) can confess their simplest or deepest secrets that had been eating away at them for the longest time.

Figuring it was about time to go back to Gryffindor tower, she turned to go, but stopped abruptly. Sometimes people have had conversations using their confessions. Had anybody added to hers? Curiously, she pushed over a desk and climbed up on it, looking for her confession. And she found it.

_"It makes me feel good to read all these and know my life isn't as bad as others."_

Right under it, with an arrow pointing up to it, someone wrote: _"I believe you're one sick bastard if you think other people's problems are funny."_

Hermione's eye twitched. Out of all to judge in this room, this person had to chose hers! How dare they! Besides! Wasn't this room supposed to be a place where people can write their confessions _without_ being judged? Furiously, Hermione jumped off the desk, grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote, _"How DARE you take MY confession out of all the ones in here and judge me! Not to mention this is supposed to be a room where anyone can write down their deepest darkest confessions without being judged! I'll bet you're in here laughing at all of them with your attitude that you had of mine." _She nodded once as she re-read what she wrote and walked straight out of the room.

DMxHG

The following week was followed by Hermione and this mysterious person's conversation on the confessional board.

After her outburst on the board, the person left a message which seemed to taunt her: _"Why shouldn't I have picked yours out of the hundreds here? Yours was the only one that had to do with this room specifically. All of the others had to do with their personal lives."_

Hermione had to admit that he had a good point and was going to give him that, but she wouldn't give in. _"Okay, yes. So mine was the only one which had to do with this room specifically. I'll give you that. However, you didn't deny the whole laughing at everyone's confessions here, which means you do that exactly."_

"_I didn't deny it on purpose. Some people think their lives are so bad because their crush said no when they asked the person out or they want to become a whore for the rest of their life. Big deal. My life is horrible compared to theirs. I'm being pressured into things some of their little minds couldn't even manage to fathom. So, yes, I'm laughing at everyone. You would be, too, if you were in my position."_

Hermione sighed when she read this. She didn't feel like arguing with that. _"No, I wouldn't laugh at everyone, because whatever problems of my own I have, I'd keep them to myself. I most certainly wouldn't laugh."_

"_Ha! You must be a GRYFFINDOR, thinking that."_

"_There's nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor. And I can only assume from that, that you're NOT. I'm assuming that YOU'RE a Slytherin from that remark."_

_"Salazar Slytherin is my hero."_

_"You're one sick bastard if that one is your hero."_

_"Oh, wait, you're right. My hero is the Dark Lord."_

Hermione felt inflamed fury of hate towards this person. _"Voldemort! Voldemort is your HERO!? He killed innocent people who did absolutely NOTHING to him! Innocent witches and wizards! Innocent muggleborns and their families, and he's your hero!? How can you be so... so... deranged?"_

_"When you live in my family, it's easier than learning your name."_

Hermione blinked. That's... impossible... No. It was actually very possible, with the world these days, but that's just... horrible. She didn't have a retort to that.

She left without writing anything.

DMxHG

Three weeks later, two days before all the seventh year students left Hogwarts forever, Hermione went back. She couldn't help it. She had forced herself to stay away from the room. The reality was just too much for her to bare.

Instead of reading all of the new confessions, she went straight to hers. She found where she had walked out. The person she had been conversing with left more messages.

_"When you live in my family, it's easier than learning your name."_

_"Why haven't you said anything?"_

_"Please say something..."_

_"Please... I... I need someone to talk to."_

_"Okay... you're obviously not coming here anymore. And I thought I could actually have an intelligent conversation with someone at Hogwarts. But that's all screwed up now. Whatever."_

Hermione swallowed through a thick throat. This person... needed her... and she just walked out.

_"I'm here. I'm back," _she wrote.

DMxHG

The next day, Hermione went back. Nothing was written. She had to fight back tears. Of course they wouldn't write back. She took three weeks. Its not like they go back every day, checking and checking to see if she had replied yet...

DMxHG

She went back the next day, desperately hoping for a reply. There was.

_"My confession is within this room."_

Their confession! But what could it be? It could be anything! And this room! It was huge! She was supposed to find their confession before she left Hogwarts? That... that would be impossible! Hermione set to work. She started to the right of the door and scoured the wall for the person's confession.

Soon, Hermione couldn't stay awake. Her eyelids were so heavy, her movements were sluggish. She had read through so many confessions, all of which were possible, but they didn't have the ring that the confessions through their conversation had. So, it wasn't possible.

She decided she'd come back tomorrow, she only had a half of a wall left, before they graduated.

DMxHG

Draco Malfoy stared at Hermione Granger as she talked to Potty and the Weasel. She wasn't her normal self. It looked like she had gotten barely any sleep. He wondered if she...

He shook his head. Of course she didn't. She wouldn't have looked so disheveled if she had; so incomplete. Its not like it would matter anyway. She wouldn't ever... would she? She was fairly open... but he had teased and taunted her for so long... She could never forgive him, could she? No, she wouldn't.

It was obvious who he had been talking to. Only Hermione Granger could give that much of an argument. All others in Hogwarts would have ran away much earlier than she had. It was very obvious that it had been her... he thought he could have fun with her... but as he watched her in class, he realized she was...

Amazing.

So he went back, and saw that she _had_ written back. So, that's when he gained the courage to write his confession. Kind of. He didn't write it where they had been conversing. He took the chicken's way out and written it along the door.

She would never see it now. They were leaving Hogwarts forever.

He supposed this is what he get for being too chicken to express his feelings. He would lose her forever, never going to see her again. All his fault.

Graduation was over, everyone was getting up, chatting excitedly and heading towards the train. one last train ride from Hogwarts. Next year, he won't be coming back. They were official adults now.

Walking absently towards the train and lost in his thoughts, Draco could barely register that he was being pulled backwards by his collar. He was pulled into a small hidden place where he was pushed against the wall and kissed roughly.

"What the--" Draco started, until he saw who it was.

Hermione Granger. She smiled mischievously and winked once, then walked nonchalantly away.

Draco stared, amazed, after Hermione. Maybe she _had_ found his confession after all. He had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

_"I love you, Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy."_

_XxXxXxXxX_

_So you know, I know they more than likely don't have a graduation at Hogwarts... but just for the sake of this story, lets say they do, yeah? =D_

_Hey! Thanks for reading this! I really hoped you liked it. I know I liked writing it. This was a fun one. _

_Anyhoo, make sure you leave a review before you go. And! If you like my style of writing, and you want more Dramione fics, feel free to check out my stories. I've got two more Dramione oneshots up and an alphabet Dramione story. Check them out and leave them a review!_

_Thanks once again for reading everyone. =)_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


End file.
